The Littlest Demon Girl
by kyome-kitty
Summary: Kiko is a demon worker from Konoha, and is trying hard to hide her partner's demon status. This is acctually a good story I just suck at summaries. Please read and review, that would be awsome. No pairings /yet/
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then! Let me just lay down a couple of things.**

-thinking will always be in these little lines-

"and talking will always be in these here things"

any questions?? Good! Lets get started then!

--

Ok, I take that back. I'd better tell you a little bit about this story and Kiko before I start.

First off, Kiko is the OC I created for this story. Her personality is normally sweet and good natured.

Kiko fights and works with demons. That is her specialty, similar to puppeteers and their puppets. She is a partner for the kitsunes (foxes; like Kyuubi) and is only able to control their power.

One demon that travels with her constantly is named Yuki, and he is a striking white fox. He rides on Kiko's shoulder and he is the main demon she will fight with.

And Yuki almost always calls Kiko "kit"

--

Kiko's POV-

"Come on Yuki," I yawned, "You have to get up, we have to get to the academy, we get our teams today remember?" The demon curled up into a tighter ball, and I sighed. You'd think that demons were active, but they were seriously lazy.

I decided to let him sleep a little bit longer. I ate some breakfast, and brushed my teeth and all that. I slipped into my normal attire, an icy blue tank top with a half-length black jacket over that. I had on black shorts that were slightly baggy, and my weapons pouch tied to my right side. I walked over to my bed, where Yuki was still curled up in a tight ball.

"Yukiiii," I murmured, poking him in the side. He stirred slightly, his ears now pricked and his face visible. I poked him again, and he yawned.

"Just don't poke me again, it's annoying," he mumbled tiredly. I rolled my eyes.

"And good morning to you too, sleepy head," I taunted, and he jumped onto my shoulder. I slipped into my black sandals and began the very short walk to the academy. When I arrived, I appeared to be early.

Yuki growled angrily in my ear, I had woken him up and he could've slept in!

-We're not early, Yuki- I thought. Yuki and me had a connection that was kind of like telepathy. I would've spoken out loud, but people didn't know that Yuki was a demon, and if people saw me talking to him the clever ones would figure something out.

-Yeah, sure, kit. Where is everybody then?-

-Inside foxy. Just wait.- Yuki grunted in acknowledgement, and I walked inside of the building. When I got to the room that had my class, everyone was settling down, and I grabbed a seat before 'class' started. The person next to me, Hinita, looked afraid of Yuki.

-See, that's what people should do when they see me, kit- he smiled –cower in fear and beg for mercy!-

-I don't hear any begging- I shot back –And I hate to tell you this, but you aren't that scary-

Yuki frowned in disappointment, he liked it when he was 'the big bad wolf' so to speak, not a pup.

"Alright. You will all be put onto three man squads," Iruka-sensei's voice quieted the class.

-I hate to tell him this, but there are ten graduates this year, now that Kyuubi-boy passed- Yuki thought idly.

Iruka-sensei named the teams. Their was team eight, Kiba, Shino, and Hinita. Team ten, Ino, Shika, and Chouji. And then their was team seven.

"Last, team 7. Uzumaki, Naruto; Uchiha, Sasuke; Haruno, Sakura; Natsumu, Kiko."

"But that's four people!" Naruto complained.

"There is an odd number of graduates this year. You will work as four, or you will not be genin." Iruka replied.

**Please review, I will have the next chappie up in a couple of days. I promise! Really! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then

**Alrighty then! Chappy two has arrived! I hope you like it!**

**Quick review…**

**-thinking will be in these little lines-**

"**talking will be in these here things"**

**and Yuki calls Kiko 'kit'**

**--**

Kiko's POV-

"Where is our sensei? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Sakura speculated. She was right, it was late; even Iruka-sensei had left.

-Can I talk to them?- Yuki asked hopefully. I didn't respond, knowing he'd say some stupid ass remark about my objection. He sighed, and Sasuke looked over to Yuki.

"What is that?" he asked warily, and somewhat embarrassedly. He must not have been used to not knowing stuff.

"It's a fox, moron," I replied half-heartedly. I had never really liked Sasuke, he was too much of the 'cool and smart' kind of person; too stuffy if you asked me.

"Hey!" Sakura screeched, "Don't call Sasuke a moron! He's a lot smarter and cooler than you'll ever be!"

My cold blue eyes narrowed into slits, and Yuki let out a low growl.

-If she insults you again, kit, she dies- he growled. I forced myself to stay calm and not let Yuki maul Sakura. She didn't know who she was dealing with, so I let her off easy.

I looked up to see Naruto positioning an eraser on the door, so that whenever our sensei walked through it would fall on his head.

"Do you really think that that will work, Naruto? Our sensei is a jounin, they wouldn't fall for stupid tricks like that." Sasuke grumbled. As if on cue, our sensei walked in. The eraser fell onto his head, just as Naruto had planned, and I had to stifle a laugh. Yuki grinned smugly as if it had been his idea in the first place.

After telling us he hated us, he introduced himself as Hatake, Kakashi. He took us up to the roof and told us to introduce ourselves so we could get to know each other. He gave an example; telling us his name, and that his likes, dislikes, and dreams and hobbies were none of our concern.

Then it was Sakura's turn. We learned three things; One-Her Name was Haruno; Sakura; Two-she really, _really, _liked Sasuke; and three-she hated Naruto.

Naruto was a little more interesting. He said his name, obviously, and then went on to explain his weird ramen obsession.

-He's just like you, kit-Yuki laughed. I growled and ignored his other comments on Naruto's personality.

Naruto also said it was his dream to become the Hokage so that people would respect and acknowledge him. This confused me, why hadn't Naruto gotten any acknowledgement before recently? Yuki tried to reply but I shushed him, now listening to Sasuke's response.

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I don't like much, and I hate a lot. I don't have any hobbies. My dream is not just a dream, however, because I plan to make it into a reality. The death of a certain man and the revival of my clan." His voice was cold and serious. I shuddered, as did Naruto. Yuki watched the Uchiha closely after that, having understood that this genin wasn't fooling around.

"Alright then, now you." Kakashi said boredly after Sasuke answered.

"Ok…well, my name is Natsumu, Kiko. I like foxes a lot, and I don't care much for people who think they are all that. My hobbies? Well, I like training and exploring new places. My dream doesn't concern any of you, so I'll keep that to myself." I finished and Kakashi eyed Yuki curiously.

"You also have to tell us a little bit about that fox, seeing as how he is a part of this team." Kakashi responded.

I thought about this for a moment.

-Can I talk kit? Please? They _are _your new team after all…they disserve to know a little bit about me.- Yuki asked. I sighed in defeat. My team would find out eventually, so I may as well tell them now what he was.

"Alright!" he cheered gleefully after I Okayed the idea. Everyone looked shocked and shrank back from the talking fox.

"So! My name is Kitsune no Yuki. I'm a fox if you haven't figured it out. I really like it when I get to fight; it gets kinda boring just sitting around doing nothing. I don't like it that people assume I'm just an average fox, when really I could rip you to shreds if Kiko Okayed it. My hobbies are—" I cut the little demon fox off with a glare. Everyone looked genuinely confused or scared.

"That's enough out of you, Yuki. You're starting to scare them." I mumbled.

"He's harmless, don't worry about it." I apologized. Sakura fainted, and Naruto and Sasuke were watching the fox closely, fear shadowing their gaze. I looked to Kakashi, to see if my little companion had scared the jounin at all.

"Alright then. Everyone meet at training ground 5-tomorrow morning at seven. I wouldn't eat breakfast, you'll hurl." He said calmly. I shrugged, and walked off towards my house.

--

"Did I really scare them, kit…?" Yuki asked quietly as we walked. He comment surprised me. This morning he had been saying that was how 'you humans' should react. Now he sounded ashamed, like he wished it wouldn't have happened.

"Yuki…most people aren't used to talking animals, and that had to freak them out a little." I tried to explain my teammates fear. "When you said you could rip people to shreds, well, that's a tad bit frightening."

Yuki sighed softly. He pressed closer to my neck, still tense from before. Then, something told me to stop. I couldn't really tell what it was, but I did anyway. It was like some little internal voice speaking to me.

As the rhythm of walking stopped, I was able to faintly sense something. I turned my head to the right, to see what it was. Whatever it was, the faint charka faded into nothingness.

-Yuki- I called bluntly in my mind, my voice slightly fearful, -Do you sense anything?-

Yuki's senses were stronger than mine, having been perfected over his long lifespan.

-Hm? No, I don't sense anything, kit. What's wrong?- he questioned, detecting my worry.

-I thought that there was someone there, but then it faded away…- I trailed off unsure of what to say.

-I'll keep an eye out, kit, if it'll help you sleep better- I smiled lightly, but my eyes were still confused. I tried to shake it off as I continued walking home. I took the long way around, instead of simply jumping from roof to roof. The people that filled the streets seemed to comfort me, making me feel secure.

"We're home, Yuki," I finally spoke when we reached the door to my apartment. Yuki grunted in acknowledgement, and I slipped inside. After pulling off my shoes, I plopped onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"Aren't you hungry, kit?" Yuki asked, lapping up some water. I shook my head. I was too freaked out to be hungry. I was trying to figure out what I had sensed before. I went through everything I could think of; random person, some animal…but nothing fit. Then another idea popped into my head.

"Yuki…from before, do you think that someone was following us?" I asked the little demon thoughtfully. Yuki jumped onto the bed, and curled into a ball.

"Oh come on Yuki!" I whined, "This is important!"

"Yes, I know," he mumbled through his thick white fur, "but so is your training tomorrow. Eat and then get some rest."

I frowned. He had something on his mind; I could tell by the way he was slightly twitchy. I rolled off the bed and had some ramen. What! It tastes good!

It filled me pretty well, so I got ready for bed and drifted to sleep.

Ok! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! (For those of you that are slow that means please review, lol) I really hoped you liked it, and I hope you stick around for the next chappy!


End file.
